Butterflies of Admiration
by LOLChanny819
Summary: Ah, stupid butterflies! Get. Them. Out! Okay, fans I need your help. I need to get rid of my...Sonny butterflies. They're driving me insane! "Why did you watch So Random?" "Psh, I didn't. You just wanted me there so badly you imagined me there."


**Disclaimer: Aha, as much fun as that'd be, no, I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Alright, huggables, this one shot has been written for two reasons. The first and very exciting reason: I finally finished my play! Yeah…that only took me like 5 months, lolz. Secondly, this is for one of the most inspiring and incredible people I know; a certain miss Camilla Monet. She's truly one of my inspirations; I can talk to her for five minutes and get an inspiration for a one shot. Not to mention, the girl can write! If you haven't checked out her newest one shot "I am as constant as a northern star", go check it out after you read this. It's incredible. She's breathtakingly beautiful with words. So this is for you, Cammy! I know you've had a "mini drama" lately, but I hope this makes you smile. You deserve it.**

Butterflies of Admiration

CPOV

I ducked down in the crowd as Sonny looked right at me. Oh, heck no. She can't know I'm here. Chad Dylan Cooper can't be caught here. At a So Random! taping. Yeah, I'm here. So sue me.

Anyways, I decided to just leave before I got any closer to being discovered, so I made my way through the crowd and exited the building, heading back to my stage. That was close.

Aha, maybe I have some explaining to do. I mean, I'm CDC, I don't have to tell you losers anything, but I'm feeling generous today, so what the heck? Okay, so I kinda…maybe…watch so Random!. And it's kinda…maybe…my favorite show. But let me start at the beginning.

I never really liked the show. Cheesy jokes, wannabe actors, (ugh) comedians, and rubber chickens. Not really my scene. But then _she_ came. And I couldn't help but watch.

Yeah, jerks, ya feel me? Mandy came. Ah, Channy lovers, don't lose your top (A/N: Oh, Mr. Sandband), CDC's just kidding. Yeah, there's a reason I'm not on So Random!, okay? Nah, peeps, Sonny came. And I have to say, she turned that show around.

So yeah, suckas, I've been watching ever since. I've said it before, and I'll say it again; that girl's going places. Like…on the corner between life and dreams. Tune in to Mac Falls this week! Okay, so not the point. Point is, I've got a little…er, problem. It's the caring. It creeps up behind me and gives me butterflies.

Yes, CDC has butterflies. So I'm coming you, the amazing fans of Mac Falls, to help me get rid of them. It's just not acceptable.

But it's going to require some serious effort on your part. Because honestly, I don't want to get rid of them. They…fill my heart with happiness. Wow, that was cheesier than Grady's pants! La-ame!

So…any ideas? Now, I'm just going to come out and say it; I'm a tough nut to crack. But hey, Sonny's the real nut here. Isn't it just adorable?

Okay, again, not the point. Help me! I hate caring! And if you don't help me soon, I could, dare I say it, fall in love with her! I had to say it…I dared myself!

Alright, enough with my ramble. A hot blonde walked by me just then, and I followed her like a moth to a flame. She was hot!

As I got closer to her, Sonny barged onto my set. I sighed, but on the inside I was just happy to see her! See, this is why I need your help!

I rolled my eyes. "Sonny."

She smiled at me. "So, I saw something interesting during the show tonight, Chad."

"Uh huh," I squeaked. "And what would that be?"

She smirked. "Oh, I think you know, seeing as you were watching it!"

"I was not, okay!" I screamed. Whoops. "I was…..researching! For Mackenzie Falls! Yeah, we thought you Randoms were stealing more things from our show!"

Sonny just smirked again, shaking her head. "No, I don't think so. Every week, I think I see you in the crowd, but every week, I let it go. Well not this time!"

I raised up my hands in a defensive pose (not that I could ever be afraid of OSnny. She's too cute! ...stupid cute.) "Really, well that's weird, because I've never watched your show before tonight. Seems _someone_ has been thinking about me a little bit more than healthy!"

"Psh…no!" she argued, waving it off. "I just…I just…okay, you can't turn this on me! I had a dialogue all planned out!"

I laughed. "Ahahaha, well, sonny, that's too bad, because CDC is unpredictable!"

Now it was her turn to laugh. "Oh, are you kidding? Please, Chad, you're one of the most predictable people I know!"

"I am not! Anyway, what were you doing, thinking about me?" I argued.

Her face went blank, but soon, a smile formed there. "I dunno….what were you doing at So Random! every week?"

I blushed. "I dunno….stupid butterflies."

I didn't mean for her to hear, but I'm pretty sure she did. She smiled. "Really?"

I decided to answer her silent question. And why? Because I'm pretty sure she felt them too. "Yes. I…kinda…like you."

She smiled. "Good, because I like you too."

I grinned. "Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?"

"Oh we are so good. Pick you up at eight tomorrow."

"See you then."

Curse those butterflies….

**Did ya like it? I decided to try this style of writing, because I'm worried my characters are always really out of character. Tell me how I did on this. And if you're excited I finished my play, tell me that, too! SMILES!**

**LOL**


End file.
